Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development ISO/IEC Cooperative Agreement Proposal Research & Related PHS398 Project Summary/Abstract Title: ISO/IEC 17025:2005 Accreditation for State Food Testing Laboratories (U18) Number: RFA-FD-12-008 ________________________________________________________________________ In applying for this FDA Cooperative Agreement opportunity, the Geagley Laboratory of the Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development commits to meeting the goals, obligations and deliverables included in the agreement. In addition to laboratory participation, the Food Division of the Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development maintains a food safety inspection contract with FDA and has been enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS) since 2009. Microbiological testing performed on behalf of the State manufactured food regulatory program will remain accredited within the scope of an ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accredited laboratory, currently the American Association of Laboratory Accreditation (A2LA). Staffing and equipment/supplies charged through this agreement will be utilized to maintain and enhance this accreditation and increase laboratory testing through accredited procedures in an effort to expand the analytical capacity for FDA and enhance efforts to protect the food supply. Data generated will be made available for consideration of FDA enforcement actions as well as for surveillance purposes during response to foodborne outbreaks through eLEXNET. The laboratory's Food and Feed Safety Section (performs food chemical testing), with assistance from the laboratory's quality assurance staff, will strive to attain and maintain accreditation by A2LA and add appropriate chemical food analyses on behalf of the State manufactured food regulatory program to their intended scope of accreditation. This will include implementation and maintenance of the section's quality system, appropriate staff training in ISO/IEC requirements, training for entering data into eLEXNET, performance of appropriate proficiency samples and any additional deliverables as dictated through the cooperative agreement. Both testing sections will propose a five-year plan and detailed budget that is intended to achieve, maintain, and/or enhance ISO/IEC 2005 laboratory accreditation. It is the long term intent of the Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development, Geagley Laboratory, to have all sections of the laboratory accredited to ISO in the future. Therefore, it is a commitment that any capabilities acquired through this cooperative agreement opportunity will be incorporated into the ongoing workload planning for participating sections throughout the lifetime of the cooperative agreement and beyond.